Joey Aresco
|birthplace = USA |roles = Guest Actor |characters = Brull }} Joey Aresco is the actor who portrayed Brull in the third season episode . Career Television Between 1976 and 1977 Aresco portrayed Sgt. John David "Hutch" Hutchinson in the television series Baa Baa Black Sheep. James Whitmore, Jr. and John Larroquette were also regulars on this series. In 1979 he was featured in several episodes of the NBC comedy series Supertrain, on which Charlie Brill also worked several times. Aresco was also a regular on the drama series Capitol in 1985. In 1988 he joined the cast of the soap opera Santa Barbara, portraying Carlo along with series regular Nicolas Coster, and the following year he portrayed Boomer in several episodes of Dallas. In 1998 he portrayed Anthony Moreno in the soap opera General Hospital. Aresco guest-starred in a number of television series including Cannon (1973, with Stewart Moss, Ned Romero, and Keith Andes), The Streets of San Francisco (1974), Baretta (1976), CHiPs (1978, with Robert Pine, Phillip Pine, and "The Vengeance Factor" co-star Marc Lawrence), Taxi (1979), Trapper John, M.D. (1979, with Paul Lambert), Dynasty (1982, with Joan Collins and Henry Darrow), The A-Team (1983, with Melinda Culea, Dwight Schultz, David Graf, and Carlos Lacamara), T.J. Hooker (1984, with William Shatner, James Darren, Sam Anderson, and Thalmus Rasulala), and Beauty and the Beast (1988, starring Ron Perlman and with James Avery, Ellen Geer, Tony Jay, Jeffrey Nordling, and Albie Selznick). Further appearances include Booker (1990), Murder, She Wrote (1990, with Stanley Kamel, Charles Rocket, and Marcy Goldman), MacGyver (1990), Dark Skies (1996, with Tim Kelleher and Scott Jaeck), Days of Our Lives (1999, with Renée Jones), Dark Angel (2000, with John Savage and Brian Markinson), Cold Squad (2002), Tom Stone (2002), and Stargate SG-1 (2005 and 2006, with Ronny Cox, Eric Steinberg, and Rudolf Martin). More recent television work includes a guest role in The L Word (2007, with Kristanna Loken and Bruce Davison) and a recurring role in the drama series The Runner (2013). Film Aresco's first film work were the television movies Target Risk (1975) and McNaughton's Daughter (1976, with Ricardo Montalban, Roger Aaron Brown, and Byron Morrow). He also appeared in the sport comedy Racquet (1979, with Katherine Moffat and Mickey Morton), the comedy Swing Shift (1984, with Charles Napier, Patty Maloney, and Penny Johnson), the horror film The Hidden (1987, with Michael Nouri, William Boyett, Larry Cedar, Mark Phelan, and Branscombe Richmond), the horror film Sleepwalkers (1992, with Alice Krige, Mädchen Amick, Ron Perlman, and Frank Novak), and the crime drama Dillinger and Capone (1995, with F. Murray Abraham, Catherine Hicks, Jeffrey Combs, Clint Howard, and Bert Remsen). Further film credits include the television movies The Wedding Dress (2001) and Mob Princess (2003) and the comedy sequel Blonde and Blonder (2008). In 2011 he portrayed Frank Falucci in the comedy The Big Year, with Corbin Bernsen. Further Trek connections * Chase episode "Gang War" (1973) with Mitchell Ryan * Medical Center episode "The Conspirators" (1974) with James Daly, Barbara Baldavin, and Harv Selsby * Kolchak: The Night Stalker episode "Chopper" (1975) with Jay Robinson * Barney Miller episode "Chase" (1977) with George Murdock * Kojak ** Episode "Requiem for a Cop" (1973) with Mark Russell ** Episode "I Could Kill My Wife's Lawyer" (1977) with John Mahon * Lou Grant episode "Housewarming" (1977) with Bruce Barbour * The Rockford Files ** Episode "Just by Accident" (1975) with David Spielberg ** Episode "The Man Who Saw the Alligators" (1979) with Sharon Acker and Julie Parrish * 240-Robert episode "Bathysphere" (1979) with Joanna Cassidy and Charlie Picerni * Vega$ episode "Vendetta" (1980) with Marta Dubois, Seamon Glass, and Joseph Campanella * Eischied episode "Buddy System" (1980) with Alan Oppenheimer, Stanley Kamel, and Eddie Braun * Night Court episode "The Former Harry Stone" (1984) with Karen Austin and John Larroquette * St. Elsewhere episode "Rough Cut" (1984) with Ellen Bry, Norman Lloyd, Ed Begley, Jr., Christina Pickles, and Kavi Raz * Remington Steele episode "Steele in the Family" (1985) with Richard McGonagle * Hill Street Blues episode "Say Uncle" (1986) with Jake Dengel, Megan Gallagher, James B. Sikking, Nancy Vawter, and Steve Vinovich * Crossing the Mob (1988) with Louis Giambalvo, Robert Costanzo, and Christopher Carroll * Primary Target (1989) with Charles Lucia * Driving Force (1989) with Renata Scott * Hunter episode "The Reporter" (1991) with Kelly Curtis, David A. Kimball, Don Fischer, Mario Marcelino, Dick Butler, and Chuck Hicks * Sawbones (1995) with Clint Howard * Piranha (1995) with Monte Markham, Darleen Carr, Leland Orser, and Ben Slack * Overdrive (1997) with Mark Phelan and Bill Bolender * The Dead Zone episode "Destiny" (2002) with Nicole de Boer and David Ogden Stiers * Just Cause episode "Tonia with an O" (2002) with Roger Cross * Da Vinci's Inquest episode "That's Why They Call It a Conspiracy" (2004) with Rob LaBelle and Brian Markinson External links * * de:Joey Aresco es:Joey Aresco nl:Joey Aresco Category:Performers Category:TNG performers